<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ram 'em! by Ice_the_Irken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443143">Ram 'em!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_the_Irken/pseuds/Ice_the_Irken'>Ice_the_Irken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cursing in the authors notes, Gen, TV logic/plot armor, they would probably die, this is probably innacurate to what would really happen if they did this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_the_Irken/pseuds/Ice_the_Irken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Wraith Hive disables the Hyperdrive and Weapons Systems of the Daedalus, John Sheppard comes up with another one of his desperate and probably stupid plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ram 'em!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Raise the shields!”</p><p>“Raising shields!”</p><p>The shots hit before the shields could be raised. The ship rocked and sparks flew. Several crew members covered themselves and darted to the nearest place of cover, something they knew how to do so well by now.</p><p>“Damage report!”</p><p>“Hyperdrive and Weapons are down!”</p><p>“Dammit,” Caldwell cursed. With no weapons and the hyperdrive offline, the Daedalus had no way to fire back or escape.</p><p>“What are we gonna do?”</p><p>“We have to contact Atlantis!”</p><p>“There’s no time!</p><p>“Ram ‘em,” Sheppard blurted suddenly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Ram ‘em! They don’t have shields right? If we ram ‘em hard enough we could probably do enough damage to destroy it and our shields would protect us! ...Probably...” Sheppard really didn’t seem confident in his own suggestion, and neither did anyone else.</p><p>“Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“Well do we have any other options?”</p><p>“The Hive is firing again,” the pilot shouted suddenly as the panel in front of him beeped.</p><p>“Evasive maneuvers!”</p><p>The Daedalus made a hard left. They managed to dodge all but two shots, which caused the ship to rock again but substantially less.</p><p>“Damage report!”</p><p>“Long-Range Communication Systems are off-line! Shields at 95%!”</p><p>“If we’re going to do this, we have to do it now!”</p><p>There was a tense silence.</p><p>“...Ok. Reroute all non-essential power besides thrusters to the shields.  Ram ‘em full speed. Aim for where it hurts.”</p><p>The pilot obeyed, quickly pressing some buttons on his console. The lights dimmed, and everything about the ship suddenly seemed much less alive.</p><p>“Don’t we get a say in this-”</p><p>“Hang on!”</p><p>Everyone obeyed. Many grabbed the nearest chair or console and held on for dear life, while others just dropped to the floor or ran for cover under control consoles.</p><p>The ship lurched forward, avoiding another barrage of shots. They approached the Hive at high speed and-</p><p>It was like a flashbang. Many of the Daedalus’s crew alternated between shielding their eyes from the blinding light of the explosion and covering their ears from the sound of it. Not to mention the immense heat.</p><p>They made it out though. As the ship emerged from the other side of the explosion, the crew slowly removed their hands from their faces and some turned to try and look behind them.</p><p>“Status?”</p><p>“The Hive has been destroyed!”</p><p>Everyone shared a moment of amazed silence.</p><p>“I can’t believe that worked...” Rodney said aloud.</p><p>“I can’t either,” Sheppard responded.</p><p>Todd just slowly covered his face with his hands and let out a long sigh. He began to telepathically discuss with Kenny a plan for stealing the designs for a shield generator.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Todd doesn’t really <em>need</em> to be in this final version but the original main prompt was some Wraith seeing the Atlantis Expedition put one of their crazy plans they pull out of their asses in the episodes into action and being irritated at it somehow working and how these idiots were beating them, so he was basically the first person added to the story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>